O Mágico
by blueberrytree
Summary: O/S. Bella, uma garota extremamente religiosa, percebe-se em uma jornada de crescimento pessoal e auto-avaliação quando conhece um auto-intitulado mágico. AH, OOC.


**AVISO: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Essa história contém temas como homossexualismo e religião (ou falta dela), se esses assuntos incomodam você provavelmente não vai gostar do que está escrito abaixo.**

**Obrigada LouCalmon por arrumar tudo e me dar uma mãozinha na hora de fazer uma sinopse pra isso, caso contrário as pessoas achariam que isso era um conto erótico. **

* * *

O Mágico

Dezoito. Foi com essa idade que tudo mudou. Eu costumava parar horas, sentada nos degraus em frente à pequena, porém aconchegante, casa e pensar no que exatamente fez tudo mudar. Com o tempo, o hábito foi morrendo e tais pensamentos não mais passavam por minha mente. Até hoje. Com, recém feitos, vinte e quatro anos, eu sentava na escada lembrando de tudo que me fez chegar até aqui.

Fui colocada em um colégio católico quando tinha cinco anos. Minha mãe sempre foi uma pessoa extremamente devota. Alias, não lembro de um dia em que eu não descesse as escadas que davam para sala e não a visse ajoelhada em frente ao santuário rezando. Eu costumava me juntar a ela e rezar também - coisa que aprendi a fazer aos três anos graças à uma bonequinha de pano que toda vez que tinha suas palmas pressionadas começava a rezar uma "Ave Maria".

Minha mãe era a única pessoa que eu tinha; o papai morreu quando eu tinha dois anos e praticamente não lembrava dele. Alias, ela provavelmente ficaria chateada por falar que só a tinha. Certamente me corrigiria dizendo "Deus_. Você também tem a Deus_". Nunca tive coragem de dizer a ela que, por mais que a fé existisse se um dia a perdesse, eu estaria sozinha.

Eu era exatamente o que ela queria que eu fosse.

Era a última semana de aula e tinha acordado atrasada. Após colocar o uniforme e sair correndo pela porta, tudo que eu ouvi foi um "_Vá com Deus!_". Meu estômago roncou e peguei o iogurte que todo dia minha mãe colocava na parte da frente de minha mochila.

Dirigir e beber ao mesmo tempo não costumava ser algo tão difícil, mas quando um passarinho quase bateu no meu vidro fazendo com que eu freasse o carro de forma repentina e o líquido cor de rosa se espalhasse pela minha saia, realmente gostaria de ter pensado melhor antes de abrir o iogurte.

Assim que cheguei no colégio decidi ir direto pro banheiro já que a aula tinha começado. Estava em frente ao espelho passando água na minha saia quando ouvi vozes saindo do banheiro.

- Jess, a gente tem que voltar. A aula já começou - ouvi a voz de Lauren, uma das meninas da minha sala, como em um suspiro.

- Só mais um pouco – respondeu Jessica, minha melhor amiga, ofegante.

Eu me virei e fiquei encarando a porta. O colégio que estudávamos era frequentado somente por meninas para, segundo minha mãe, evitar a tentação. Meu coração estava acelerado.

_Será que isso realmente estava acontecendo?_

- Jess? Lauren? – minha voz nada mais do que um murmúrio.

- Bells? – Jess perguntou por de trás da porta.

- O que vocês estão fazendo?

- Bella, não é nada do que você tá pensando... – Lauren falou abrindo a porta. Jéssica estava logo atrás dela e seu cabelo, que sempre aparentava estar no lugar, estava completamente bagunçado. A blusa de Lauren, que era sempre impecável, estava amarrotada e fora da saia. Era exatamente o que eu estava pensando.

- Isso é errado. Isso... isso é _pecado_!

- Bells, não conta pra ninguém, por favor! – Jess falou se aproximando de mim e eu pude notar seus olhos enchendo d'água.

- Eu...Eu preciso sair daqui – disse saindo do banheiro e indo para parte de trás do colégio.

Eu corri pela mata e fui parar no final do campo. Uma grande cerca habitava o meio da grama. Do outro lado também existia um mesmo espaço que pertencia a um outro colégio. As freiras raramente deixavam que nós nos aproximássemos da grade desde o dia que um garoto do outro colégio começou a falar obscenidades para uma das alunas do nosso.

Sentei atrás de uma árvore pra que nenhuma freira pudesse me ver e comecei a rezar pedindo a Deus que perdoasse as meninas. _Por que Jess nunca me contou?_

- Ei! Está tudo bem? – uma voz masculina disse. Eu levantei a cabeça e encarei os olhos mais verdes que eu já vi. Como a grama. Minhas mãos instintivamente seguraram as folhas verdes ao meu redor, como se meu corpo precisasse de suporte.

- Tudo bem. – falei desviando o olhar, mas tudo ao redor era verde. Nunca pude conversar muito com meninos da minha idade, no máximo na igreja e sempre com a supervisão da minha mãe.

- Não parece. Você está chorando – ele falou sentando-se do outro lado da grade na minha frente. Coloquei a mão no rosto e percebi que, de fato, tinham lágrimas no meu rosto.

- Não foi nada demais. Algo que eu não esperava aconteceu. Eu nem sei porquê estou tão abalada assim.

- Você que falar sobre isso?

- Na verdade não.

- Você pode, pelo menos, então... quem sabe... olhar pro meu rosto?

- Eu preferia não.

- Okay...- ele falou arrastando a palavra. Queria olhar pra ele. Achei que o que tinha dito ao garoto o faria ir embora, mas quando levantei a cabeça ele estava no mesmo lugar, ainda por cima olhando pra mim. Meu coração acelerou. _Deus, faça com que isso pare_. Ele sorriu pra mim. Meu coração bateu ainda mais rápido.

- Eu peguei minha melhor amiga com outra menina no banheiro.

- Elas estavam vestidas como você? – ele perguntou a última coisa que eu achei que ele perguntaria.

- Ahn? Sim, é nosso uniforme.

- Meninas de uniforme escolar. Se beijando no banheiro. Talvez elas só estivessem treinando pra um filme adulto.

- Ahn?

- Nada. E o que tem de mais nisso? Elas provavelmente são lésbicas, você já ouviu falar disso né?

- Já, isso se chama _pecado_.

- Pecado? Sério? Ah, tinha esquecido...

- O que?

- Que você estuda num colégio católico.

- E daí? Só porque você não estuda em um colégio católico você apóia esse tipo de comportamento? Deus não permitiria.

- Primeiro de tudo, eu sou homem, eu nunca acharia algo errado com esse tipo de comportamento. Segundo, quem é você pra julgá-las? Ficar dizendo que o que elas fazem é pecado. Isso sim é errado. E terceiro, eu sou ateu.

- Ateu? Você não acredita em Deus?

- Eu acredito que alguém nunca vai provar que ele existe. Então acaba sendo um pouco difícil acreditar em algo que eu não sei se existe. É tipo como os ETs eu não sei se eles existem, então eu simplesmente não acredito. Se um dia me provarem que eles existem, talvez eu mude de opinião.

- Então você simplesmente não acredita?

- Aham. E olha – ele disse fazendo com que eu mais uma vez olhasse pro seus olhos –

Eu continuo vivo.

- Isso é agora, você não sabe como pode ser punido depois de morrer.

- Nem você. Seria uma droga deixar de fazer as coisas só porque, talvez um dia, alguém supostamente irá me punir por isso.

- Então você acha que tudo é certo? Acha que se você matar alguém não será punido?

- Bom, eu certamente serei punido se a polícia me pegar, mas não acho certo matar porque não tenho direito de tirar a vida de alguém; e não porque eu li uma vez escrito "_Não matarás_". Cada um sabe o que faz da sua vida.

- Mas _Deus_...

- Nem precisa começar; sério. Não sei qual é o problema com as pessoas que tentam convencer às outras que não acreditam. Se eu posso respeitar o fato que você acredita em Deus, porquê você não respeitaria a minha descrença?

- Não era minha intenção fazer com que você mudasse de opinião.

- Nem a minha. Sua amiga provavelmente está chateada.

- Eu sei...

- Você vai deixar de falar com ela?

- Não. Todos nós devemos saber perdoar.

- Ah sim, claro. – disse com um tom de sarcasmo.

- Você está sendo sarcástico?

- Desculpa, foi totalmente falta de educação. É um mau habito.

- Tudo bem.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Pode.

- Mas você tem que responder com sinceridade.

- Ok.

- Por que você não olha pra mim? – ele perguntou fazendo com que minhas bochechas

corassem. Eu não podia mentir.

- Porque você é bonito.

- E...?

- E nós não devemos cair em tentação.

- Eu estou olhando pra você... E você é a garota mais bonita que eu já vi. – ele falou e assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, olhei pro seu rosto. Ele parecia falar a verdade. Meu rosto corou mais uma vez.

- Você está brincando comigo.

- Eu não estou. Posso te contar um segredo?

- Ok.

- Eu sou um mágico. – ele exclamou com os olhos brilhantes.

- Ah é? E que mágica você vai fazer pra mim?

- Eu vou fazer você se apaixonar por mim – ele disse se levantando e fazendo com que eu arrancasse algumas gramas do chão. Meu coração pulava e dizia "_já estou apaixonada pelos seus olhos_". Minha mente gritava pra eu correr, mas tudo que eu fiz foi ficar lá, sentada, olhando pro verde – Eu te vejo amanhã.

- Ei! Eu tenho aula, eu não posso vir aqui amanhã.

- Claro que pode, é a última semana de aula. O que você costuma fazer? Pega sua prova e fica revisando a matéria?

- É.

- Responde presença e vem me encontrar aqui amanhã. Eles não vão sentir sua falta.

- Claro que vão.

- Não tanto quanto eu.

- Eu... Eu não sei. – gaguejei.

- Edward.

- Que?

- Meu nome é Edward.

- Bella.

- Até amanhã, Bella – ele disse indo embora.

Eu voltei pra aula me sentindo como uma pecadora. E mais do que culpa, sentia vontade de voltar lá amanhã. Jess não parava de olhar pra mim durante as aulas e eu mandei um bilhete pra ela dizendo _"Tá tudo bem. Desculpa. Você é minha melhor amiga"_. Quando eu olhei pra ela seus olhos estavam cheio de lágrimas e seu rosto estampava um grande sorriso. Ela realmente é minha melhor amiga.

Em casa tudo aconteceu em sua rotina, exceto o fato que durante todos os minutos, olhos verdes habitavam meus pensamentos.

Na terça feira entrei na sala, peguei minha prova, assinei minha presença e corri para o campo. Esperando que ninguém sentisse minha falta. Quando eu cheguei perto da árvore ele já estava lá. Sentei e ele sorriu. Acho que eu estava me apaixonando pelo sorriso dele também.

- Bom dia, Bella.

- Bom dia, Edward.

- Você não esqueceu meu nome no dia seguinte. Eu me sinto como uma garota nesse exato momento.

- O que?

- Nada. Você pode chegar mais perto da grade?

- Pra que?

- Só por chegar.

- Ok.

- Você consegue passar sua mão por esse buraco?

- Não – eu disse tentando passar minha mão pelo buraco – Só quatro dedos.

- Serve – ele falou segurando meus quatro dedos em sua mão – Você sente isso?

- O que?

- O quanto minha mão fica suada quando você tá por perto – ele disse e eu comecei a rir – O que é engraçado?

- Desculpa. Eu costumo ler romances. Normalmente quando alguém diz isso pra uma mocinha no livro é _"Essa corrente elétrica que passa entre nós"_ e não _"Olha como eu transpiro!"_

- Desculpa, eu não quis ser nojento – ele disse retirando os dedos dos meus.

- Ei! Deixa! Eu só tava brincando. Você... você tem dedos legais – eu disse. Ele limpou a mão na calça e segurou meus dedos de novo. Ele se encostou mais na grade, seu rosto tão perto do meu.

- Eu tenho dedos mágicos – ele suspirou e começou a rir. Ele tinha dedos bonitos.

- Sua mágica não funcionou.

- _Ainda_. – ele enfatizou - O que você gosta de fazer além de ler romances?

- Nada demais. Gosto de vir à escola; assim fujo do tédio de casa.

- Você gosta de escutar música?

- Eu não conheço muito de música, mas pelo pouco que conheço posso dizer que gosto.

- Eu amo música, é o que eu faço em casa. Eu toco piano, muito bem por sinal. Minha mãe diz que se não tivesse me dado à luz teria achado que eu nasci com um fone de ouvido grudado na orelha - ele falou tirando algo do bolso da calça - Quer escutar algo?

- Ok - eu disse segurando o fone - Você pode colocar sua música favorita?

- Eu não tenho _uma_ música favorita. Tenho várias.

- Ok. Você pode então me mostrar uma das suas favoritas?

- Posso. Eu tenho uma pasta separada só com as minhas favoritas. Eu vou por no aleatório e você escuta a primeira que sair, tá? Assim é mais justo com as outras músicas.

- Claro, elas ficariam magoadas se você escolhesse uma em especial.

- Exatamente - ele disse num tom sério, mas logo um sorriso apareceu no canto da sua boca.

- Espera! Não dá _play_ ainda!

- O que foi?

- Você não vai escutar comigo? - eu disse passando um fone pela grade e entregando a ele.

- Tudo bem - ele falou. Quando nós dois colocamos o fone no ouvido ele iniciou a música. Era algo que eu nunca ouvi antes e era incrível.

Coloquei meus quatro dedos na grade de novo. Ele mantinha os olhos fixos em meu rosto, mas em segundos seus dedos se entrelaçaram com os meus. A música foi acabando e um sorriso aparecendo no rosto dele, eu não pude deixar de sorrir também.

- O que foi isso? – perguntei; não totalmente certa se me referia à música ou o que acabou de acontecer entre nós.

- Se chama '_in a little while'_, de uma banda chamada _U2_.

- É linda.

- Como eu disse, é uma das minhas favoritas. Me conta algo que você gosta, algo que você ama.

- Uau. Não sei. Ninguém nunca me perguntou o que eu gosto.

- Pode ser qualquer coisa - ele disse, seus olhos me fitando.

- Grama. Eu amo grama.

- Grama? Você tá falando de grama mesmo ou isso é uma metáfora pra maconha?

- Ahn? Não! Grama! Grama como essa! - eu disse pegando um pedaço de grama do chão e o mostrando.

- Pra alguém que ama grama você não deveria destruí-la.

- Eu não destruí! Eu só arranquei um... pedacinho. – disse com a voz tímida e sentindo meu rosto corar.

- Estou só brincando! - ele disse rindo.

- Estou achando muita graça - disse. Na verdade estava adorando. Conversar com ele era tão diferente do que, bom, qualquer outra conversa que eu já tive na minha vida.

- Você já beijou alguém?

- O QUE?! – exclamei.

- Ok, isso é um não.

- Eu não disse que não!

- Então é um sim?

- Não. É um não.

- Encosta seu rosto mais perto da grade.

- O que? Não!

- Eu não vou te beijar. Se você não quiser, eu não vou te beijar. Encosta seu rosto mais perto. Confia em mim – ele disse, me convencendo. _Isso era pecado_? Eu não sabia mais.

- Ok – eu me encostei à grade, meus lábios ficando para o outro lado. A grade era gelada contra meu rosto.

Meus olhos estavam abertos e eu senti o rosto dele se aproximar do meu. O coração, como sempre, acelerado. _Será que ele poderia ouvir?_ Seu rosto estava bem próximo, mas seus lábios nunca encontraram os meus. Os olhos de grama brilhavam.

- Nunca senti isso. Eu já tive umas garotas, afinal eu tenho 18 anos, mas quando eu te vi embaixo da árvore... Eu não sei bem o que aconteceu comigo. Você já sentiu isso? Eu tenho vontade de te consumir. De ter você por perto pra sempre e eu nem te conheço. Eu não sei nem qual é a sua cor favorita, mas pelo jeito que você olha pros meus olhos eu chutaria que é verde. Eu não paro de pensar em você. Não sei se é sua pureza, sua ingenuidade – ele disse e toda vez que ele falava parecia que ele assoprava nos meus lábios. _Nunca me senti tão viva_ – Minha mãe acredita em amor à primeira vista. Talvez nisso eu possa, um dia, acreditar. Eu quero te proteger, isso é estranho não é? Eu tenho medo que eventualmente alguém fale isso que eu estou falando pra você e não tenha as intenções que eu tenho e que... você acredite nessa pessoa.

- Quais são as suas intenções comigo?

- Eu _quero_ você. Pra _sempre_. Acho que eu nunca vou repetir isso pra nenhuma outra pessoa em toda minha vida. Será que eu sou apenas um idiota de 18 anos? Talvez eu seja tão ingênuo quanto você. Talvez... – ele ia continuar falando, mas eu passei meus lábios levemente pelos dele. Eu não fiz nenhuma pressão, apenas encostei – Talvez você queira me beijar também?

- Aham – eu falei acenando a cabeça e fechando os olhos. Os lábios dele encostaram-se aos meus. Eram molhados e suaves_. Por que isso seria pecado?_ Ele fazia movimentos gentis e puxava meu lábio inferior pra dentro de sua boca. Eu o _queria_ pra _sempre_ também. A sua língua entrou na minha boca e eu passei a minha pela dele. Eu não fazia idéia se o que eu fazia estava certo, mas ele parecia gostar.

Terça feira eu me apaixonei pelos seus beijos.

Quando eu cheguei a casa, encontrei a mesma rotina. Fazia tudo no automático. A única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era Edward.

Na quarta feira cheguei antes dele.

- Achei que você não ia aparecer – eu disse

- Como você se sentiu?

- Desesperada.

- Você acha que a gente é louco?

- Talvez?

- Talvez.

- As vezes eu realmente acho que estou enlouquecendo.

- Por quê?

- Não paro de pensar em você. E nem sei se eu deveria pensar em você. Não é como se eu pudesse virar pra minha mãe e contar que eu te conheci; acho que ela me proibiria de te ver e eu não quero que isso acabe. Minha melhor amiga já tem problemas suficientes e não quero colocar os meus em cima dela. Eu não tenho com quem conversar.

- Você tem a mim.

- Você não vale.

- E por que não?

- Porque eu não posso conversar com você sobre você.

- Não é exatamente isso que você está fazendo agora?

- Eu nunca me senti sozinha. Eu já tive medo de me sentir sozinha, mas nunca me senti de fato solitária, porém desde que te conheci percebi que quando você não tá por perto, me sinto assim. E no fundo da minha consciência fico pensando que talvez isso que está acontecendo com a gente é errado, mas eu não _quero_ parar. Eu não _consigo_ parar.

- Isso não é errado, Bella. Eu nunca faria algo errado com você – ele falou de forma que parecia sincera. Eu respirei fundo e cheguei mais perto da grade, encostando meu rosto nela.

- Você pode me beijar de novo? – perguntei e ele logo trouxe seus lábios para os meus. Ele me beijou com vontade e com mais força do que no dia anterior, eu não sei o que ele faria se não houvesse aquela grade entre nós. Depois de algum tempo nossos beijos ficaram mais lentos. Ele às vezes tirava seus lábios dos meus e ia para trás, mas logo voltava plantando um beijo suave em minha boca, como uma criança implorando por "só mais um".

- Eu quero fazer isso todos os dias – ele disse passando os dedos pela minha bochecha e pela minha boca.

- Posso te contar uma coisa? – eu perguntei olhando em seus olhos.

- Você pode me contar tudo. Eu quero saber tudo.

- Minha cor favorita é verde.

- Eu estava esperando por uma revelação mais bombástica – ele falou rindo - Você não existe.

- Segundo você quem não existe é Deus.

- Você fez uma piada?

- Eu acho que sim. – concordei e ele começou a rir. Logo me juntei a ele.

Quarta feira me apaixonei pela risada do Edward.

Achei que em casa seria a mesma rotina de sempre. Até que às onze horas da noite o telefone toca. Alguns minutos depois minha mãe entra no quarto.

- Aquela sua amiga! Aquela sua amiga é uma pecadora!

- O que aconteceu mãe?

- Aquela sua amiga Jessica! Pegaram ela com aquela menina Lauren!

- Ah meu Deus!

- A menina Lauren se matou.

- O QUE?

- Pois é. Ela resolveu cometer um pecado atrás do outro.

- Mãe, como assim ela se matou?

- Ela não teve fé suficiente no Senhor – ela disse e eu saí voando da cama procurando a chave do carro – Aonde você pensa que vai?

- Eu vou ver a Jessica.

- Não, você não vai. Isso é coisa do Diabo, Isabella! Você não vai mais falar com essa garota! Eu não quero você andando com essa gente!

- Mãe, você adorava a Jessica até ontem. Ela é minha melhor amiga! Eu vou! – eu disse descendo as escadas e passando pela porta. Dessa vez eu não ouvi um _"Vai com Deus"._

Queria ter pensado melhor antes de sair de casa, mas agora eu já estava em frente à casa da Jéssica - e eram mais de onze horas. _Eu_ _deveria bater?_ Toquei a campainha e a Sra. Stanley abriu a porta, ela parecia abatida. Eu perguntei por Jessica e ela disse que ela estava em seu quarto. Quando eu abri a porta Jess estava deitada em posição fetal na cama.

- Jess? – eu chamei me abaixando perto da cama dela.

- Bells... Por quê? – ela perguntou e começou a chorar

- Jess, eu sinto tanto – eu disse deitando na cama ao seu lado e a abraçando.

- A gente não tava fazendo nada demais, mas os pais dela entraram no quarto e viram a gente se beijando. Eles falaram que ela dava nojo a eles. Que ela não merecia ser chamada de filha. Eles a mataram, Bells. É culpa deles! É culpa deles! É culpa deles – ela continuava a repetir e chorar.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Jess.

- Eu amava a Lauren. Eu a amo. Eu fiquei com tanto medo quando cheguei em casa. Eu achei que meus pais iam falar a mesma coisa pra mim. Os pais dela me trouxeram até aqui e contaram tudo para os meus. Quando eles foram embora comecei a entrar em desespero. Acho que foi nessa hora que... que a Lauren se matou – ela segurou forte nos meus braços e o som de seu choro foi ficando mais alto

– Eles falaram que eles me amam. Os meus pais. Eles me abraçaram e falaram que eles me amam. Eles só falaram isso.

- Eles te amam com certeza, Jess – eu disse a confortando. Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça e continuou chorando até a hora de dormir. As lágrimas dela molharam minha camisa e as minhas o seu travesseiro.

Quando cheguei a casa minha mãe só disse "Eu espero que Deus te perdoe", eu apenas respondi com um "Ele vai".

Foi a pior noite da minha vida. Eu queria o Edward.

Quinta feira ele estava me esperando.

- O que aconteceu?

- A ... namorada da minha amiga se matou.

- O QUE?

- Tem como você pular essa cerca e me abraçar? – eu perguntei e meus olhos estavam enchendo de lágrimas.

Ele pulou e parou na minha frente.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Como sua amiga tá?

- Ela não veio à escola. A mãe dela está a ajudando e ela vai pra um psicólogo. Hoje é o enterro. Eu não acho que ela vai.

- Você vai?

- Vou.

- Você quer que eu vá com você?

- Quero, mas...

- Mas o que?

- Sabe o que é irônico nisso tudo? Quando os pais da Jess descobriram que ela estava saindo com uma garota, eles falaram pra ela que eles a amavam. Se eu falar pra minha mãe que... que estou com você, ela com certeza não vai dizer isso pra mim – eu disse e comecei a chorar enquanto os braços dele me envolviam.

Quinta feira eu me apaixonei pelo seu cheiro e abraço.

E acreditei quando ele disse que tudo ficaria bem.

Em casa tentei evitar minha mãe, mas toda vez que ela me olhava com reprovação eu sentia uma dor no peito. Não olhei pro rosto dela quando saí pro enterro de Lauren. Apenas observei de longe. Jess não estava lá. Edward, escondido atrás da árvore, segurava minha mão.

Último dia de aula e eu não fazia idéia do que faria da minha vida agora. Minha mãe não tinha dinheiro pra pagar a faculdade e queria que eu me dedicasse à igreja. Não era assim que eu imaginava o resto da minha vida.

Temia nunca mais encontrar Edward pelas manhãs.

- Último dia! – ele disse saltando a grade e me colocando em seus braços.

- Último dia – repeti suas palavras – E agora?

- E a gora a gente ganha o nosso pra sempre – ele disse e eu comecei a rir – O que foi?

- Agora sim essa foi uma frase tirada de livro de romance. Um bem cafona, por sinal.

- Ei! Assim você me magoa! – ele falou soltando seus braços de mim e eu o puxei pra perto de mim. Eu queria os braços dele sempre ao meu redor – Vem comigo.

- Para onde?

- New Jersey.

- Você está louco?

- Aham.

- Edward, eu não posso largar tudo aqui e ...

- Tudo o que?

- Tudo! Minha mãe, meu... minha... minha mãe. Ela é tudo que eu tenho.

- Ela é tudo que você tem ou você é tudo que ela tem?

- Eu... Eu sou tudo que ela tem.

- Bella, você precisa viver sua vida. Você vai ficar fazendo o que em Forks?

- Eu não sei.

- Se a sua mãe te ama, ela vai querer que você seja feliz. Eu prometo que eu vou te fazer feliz.

Sexta feira eu fiquei confusa. Neste mesmo dia Edward me ligou no meio da noite.

- Me encontra.

- O QUE? Edward, são dez horas da noite.

- Sua mãe está dormindo?

- Provavelmente, mas eu não posso sair no meio da noite.

- Você também não pode ser minha namorada, mas você é.

- Eu sou?

- Eu achei que isso já estivesse claro.

- Você nunca me pediu em namoro.

- Porque eu achei que estava implícito.

- Não estava.

- Você quer namorar comigo?

- Pelo telefone?

- Bella!

- Quero.

- Pronto. Então você é minha namorada. Vem me encontrar.

- Aonde?

- No campo da sua escola. Me encontra na árvore.

- Eu não sei se eu vou conseguir entrar lá essa hora.

- Tem uma entrada na parte de trás do campo, você consegue.

- Ok.

- Você vem?

- Eu vou.

- Ok.

Eu desliguei o celular e sai de casa.

Nem queria pensar no que aconteceria se minha mãe acordasse no meio da noite.

Não foi difícil entrar no campo do colégio e Edward me esperava sentado do lado da árvore.

- O que é isso? – eu disse olhando pra cesta que estava ao seu lado.

- _Picnic_. Só que eu não tenho toalha. Nosso primeiro encontro.

- Você é definitivamente louco.

Nós conversamos e ele me falou da casa que a família dele tinha em New Jersey. Parecia uma casa simples, algo que eu me imaginava morando no futuro. Ele achava que ia conseguir passar para uma universidade de lá e os pais dele dariam total suporte. Contou-me que também tinha medo de ir sozinho e que não queria ficar longe de mim. Tudo parecia perfeito; ficamos a maior parte do tempo deitados na grama de mãos dadas e olhando o céu. Isso até eu me virar e o beijar. Ele nunca iniciava nossos beijos. Eu acho que ele tinha medo. Eu também tinha. Minhas mãos foram para seu cabelo de bronze e meu corpo pra cima do dele. Eu não fazia idéia do que estava fazendo, mas as mãos dele que passavam pelo meu corpo me davam vontade de também querer conhecer cada centímetro do dele. Quando suas mãos entraram pelo meu short e ele me perguntou _"Como você pode amar uma pessoa desse jeito e não a desejar? Você acha que isso é pecado?"_; apenas respondi _"Acho que isso é certo"._ As mãos dele, então, passaram por debaixo da minha calcinha.

Sexta feira eu descobri que eu estava completamente apaixonada e que os dedos de Edward eram, de fato, mágicos. Neste dia tomei uma decisão.

Sábado cheguei em casa, eram duas horas da manhã e estava no primeiro degrau quando ouvi a voz dela.

- Você acha que eu sou idiota?

- O que?

- Onde você estava Isabella?

- Eu saí.

- Eu sei que você saiu. Com quem? Você por um acaso estava com aquela sua amiga

pecadora?

- Eu estava com meu namorado!

- Namorado? Que namorado?

- Eu tenho um namorado!

- E você se comporta como uma meretriz chegando em casa essa hora?

- Eu não acredito que você tá falando isso pra mim!

- Você quer que eu fale o que? Que seu comportamento é excelente? Estou tão decepcionada Isabella.

- O que eu fiz de errado? Eu sempre fiz exatamente o que você mandou, nunca expressei o que sentia ou minhas próprias vontades. Eu nem sabia o que queria. Mãe, eu... Eu estou apaixonada. Eu tenho medo de te falar qualquer coisa porque acho que você vai me criticar.

- Deus vai te castigar!

- Para de colocar Deus em tudo! Para de me desejar mal. Você tem que querer que eu seja feliz. Não é isso que os pais deveriam desejar para os seus filhos?

- E os filhos não têm que respeitar os pais?

- Mãe, eu te respeitei toda minha vida. A minha vida nem era minha. Era do jeito que você quis. – disse subindo as escadas.

- Onde você está indo?

- Eu tô indo fazer minha mala. Eu vou embora.

- Embora? Isabella, você tem 18 anos! Você não conhece esse homem. Ele é velho? Isabella você é ingênua! Você não vai embora da minha casa!

- Eu vou! Eu tenho 18 anos, eu não preciso da sua permissão. Quero viver – falei tacando algumas roupas dentro da mala. Não levou muito tempo pra arrumar a mesma. _Eu provavelmente tinha esquecido um monte de coisas_.

- Isabella, você é tudo que eu tenho. Você não pode me deixar.

- Mãe, você tem a Deus. Eu... Eu preciso viver minha vida; preciso errar. Isso é a coisa mais louca que eu já fiz e a primeira coisa que eu realmente faço por mim. Preciso me arriscar. Isso pode ser o maior erro da minha vida, mas... Eu preciso fazer isso.

Sábado, quando saí pela porta, Edward já me esperava do lado de fora. Este foi o último dia em que pisei em Forks.

E estava certa. Ir embora com Edward poderia ter sido o maior erro da minha vida, mas não foi. Eu falava que era "Graças a Deus", Edward dizia que era "Graças ao nosso amor".

Eu não frequentava a igreja como antigamente, mas sempre que eu passava por uma entrava e ficava por alguns minutos. Eu falava com minha mãe apenas por telefone, mas ela começava a falar mal do Edward, que ele não era homem de Deus e que Ele nunca iria me perdoar. Os telefonemas se tornavam cada vez mais cansativos. Eu nunca deixei de acreditar em Deus. Edward nunca passou a acreditar.

Edward e eu não éramos casados na igreja, apenas no civil. Eu carregava seu sobrenome e hoje descobri que carregava seu filho também. Eu estou me sentindo extremamente feliz, o Edward também se sentirá assim. Eu não sei se devo ligar pra minha mãe, ela provavelmente dirá algo que vai me magoar, mas eu acho que uma parte minha ainda quer que ela se orgulhe de mim. Não é isso que todo filho quer? Eu escrevi um livro que fazia bastante sucesso e Edward trabalhava em uma empresa que pagava bem, mas a gente nunca quis sair dessa casa. Era nosso ninho.

Sentada na escada pude ver seu carro chegando. Um sorriso estampou meu rosto e ao me ver, um sorriso também surgiu no seu.

- O que você tá fazendo aí, sentada na escada? – ele se abaixou e beijou minha testa

- Pensando e escrevendo. Como foi seu dia?

- Nada demais, mas eu preciso tomar um banho. Quer me acompanhar? – ele falou no meu ouvido. Eu me arrepiei.

- Ok. Eu já vou. Eu só vou acabar de escrever.

- Ok – ele disse entrando na casa.

Peguei meu caderno e escrevi a ultima linha.

Reli tudo que tinha escrito e fechei o caderno. Nele eu escrevia citações que eu gostava. Dessa vez, a citação era de minha autoria.

"_Ela me ensinou; ao menos foi isso que sempre deixou bem claro. Me viu crescer fisicamente - pois maturidade, aos olhos dela, jamais atingirei -, mas não sabe em que parte do caminho algo não ocorreu como nos planos. A solução sempre foi culpar o outro lado; o mais fraco, a minha outra metade. Ela sempre tentou me convencer disso, mas por quê será que sempre que penso no passado, no presente ou no futuro isso não faz sentido? Mas ela insiste - assim como insisto em transformar o amargo no doce – em transformar o amor em raiva, e espero que eu esteja errada ao pensar que tudo que ela me ensinou e se tornou é tudo que um dia eu não gostaria de ser." _- Isabella Cullen.


End file.
